Doremi's and Poppu's delivery service
by Rum Tum Tuggette
Summary: Doremi is now 13, she must leave home for a year, and she's taking Poppu with her, now in a new city, she'll meet new friends and face the challenges a witch apprentice must face! DoreKota KimiPop Bolttens
1. Chapter 1

It is a sunny day and in a field, we see a girl laying down and listening to a radio, this girl has ruby red hair in two buns, a light purple zip up vest and pink shorts, this is Doremi Harukaze, _"Tonight's forecast: tonight will be a cloudless night with a full moon." _the radio said, Doremi's eyes widened slightly and turned off the radio and started running home, "Hi." a man said to her on her way, "Konnichiwa!" she said and got home.

"Okaa-san, tonight's the night!" Doremi said to her mother Haruka who was mixing potions, "Doremi, did you borrow your father's radio without permission again?" Haruka asked, "He doesn't mind!" Doremi said, "Hi Ms. Foster." Doremi said to an elderly woman, (Ms. Foster is from Foster's home for Imaginary friends.) "Hi, Doremi." Ms. Foster said, "Okaa-san, I've decided tonight." Doremi said, "Doremi, you said you and Poppu were going to leave next month!" Haruka said, "Yeah, but, Poppu and I want to leave on the perfect night!" Doremi said, "Doremi..." Haruka said, "Bye, okaa-san!" Doremi said then left, "What's all this leaving buisness about, Haruka?" Ms. Foster asked, "Oh, we have this theory that once a witch turns 13 she must spend one year away from home, and Doremi turned 13 a couple of months ago and she said she'll be taking Poppu with her when she leaves." Haruka said.

"I remember when when you came here, a young witch apprentice came flying here on her broom." ms. Foster said, "But neither of Doremi or Poppu have learned to mix potions like me." Haruka said, "She'll be fine, dearie." smiled Ms. Foster.

With Doremi...

"Mittens, Poppu, tonight's the night!" Doremi said to her cat and little sister, "Eh, really?!" Poppu said, excitedly, on Poppu's lap was a black cat with white on her snout, stomach, chest, tail tip, and all 4 paws, and green eyes, and a blue collar with a bell on it, this is Mittens, Doremi's and Poppu's cat, then you see the two packing, "So you really think it's tonight?" Mittens asked, "Mittens, ever since I turned thirteen, Poppu and I have really wanted to leave!" Doremi said, "Tou-san, tonight's the night!" Doremi, their father, Keisuke, was putting camping stuff on top of a car, "Tonight?" Keisuke asked, "Nani?" Keisuke asked, "But what about the camping trip we planned?" he asked, "Gomen, tou-san." Poppu said, then they left to pack some more.

"Etto, Doremi, Poppu wait!" he said, then the camping stuff fell off the roof, Keisuke ignored it and ran inside, in Doremi and Poppu's room, they were trying out witch apprentice outfits (A/N; the witch apprentice outs are the Motto! ones.) Doremi's was pink and Poppu's was red, "You two look so pretty." Haruka said, "Purple would look better on me." Poppu said, "And ruby red would be perfect for me." Doremi said, "It's not really important what your apprentice color is, it's what kind of heart that's inside." Haruka said, "We'll be the best witches ever!" Doremi smiled."

"That's good, follow your heart, and be sure to write as soon as your settled." Haruka said, "OK." Poppu said, then Keisuke entered, Poppu then hugged him, "Tou-san, can Doremi and I have the radio, Kaa-san, didn't you say we can have the radio?" Poppu asked, Haruka nodded, "Hai, it's all yours." Keisuke said, "Arigato!" Doremi said, "You two look all grown up, like when your mother did when she was young!" Keisuke said, smiling.

Later that night...

Doremi and Poppu were waiting outside, talking to their friends, "So, you think you'll see kawaii boys there?" Tamaki asked, Doremi giggled, "We can't get distracted, we have to train." she said, "Yeah, tell that to the boys!" Nanako said, then the girls laughed and giggled, "Doremi, Poppu it's time." Haruka said, then saw Doremi's and Poppu's brooms, "You two are taking those?" she asked, "Yeah, we worked on these all morning!" Poppu said, proudly, "But these are my old brooms, I want you to take them." she said, "Demo ne, okaa-san, we worked hard on these!" Doremi said, "Right, Mittens?" Poppu asked, "Your brooms are nice, but let's take your mom's brooms." Mittens said, "Your no help, puh puh puh!" Doremi said, doing her pouty face.

Then they took the brooms, and the girls started to get on their brooms, "Bye! good luck!" was all the other girls said, Doremi and Poppu smile then started to take off, "KYAH!!" they screamed, "TO THE LEFT!" Mittens screamed, "OK!!" Poppu yelled, "Aim your brooms..." Haruka said, "Bye-bye, minna, we'll miss you!" Doremi shouted, everyone smiled and sighed with relief.

With Doremi and Poppu...

They were on their brooms, "Mittens, can you turn on the radio ?" Doremi asked, "I don't think I can handle it!" she said, "Great, I'm sudenly the flight attendant!" Mittens said, got off Doremi's bag and turned on the radio it was a pop song, then when their flying you see the title.

_Doremi's and Poppu's delivery service_

Singer: _My heart is is ready to beat_

_I can feel the wind underneathe my feet_

_I'm gonna jump over the moon_

Doremi and Poppu let go of their brooms, putting their arms in the air, but grab onto them again.

_Hands waving up like a balloon_

_Im free as a bird lost in the stars_

and waving down to earth

don't know where im gonna land

but you gotta wobble before you stand

Doremi and Poppu are flying over a city.__

Im soaring all alone

and on my own Im soaring

and I know my heart will lead me home

Then the two see a plane flying.

_Just look in my eyes_

cant you see Im not the same today

I can see farther now

step from the edge Im making my own way

dont know where Im gonna land

but you gotta wobble before you stand

Im soaring all alone and on my own

Im soaring and I know my heart will lead me home

and I know that I am gonna touch the sky

Im soaring all alone and on my own

Im soaring and I know my heart will lead me home

all alone and on my own

soaring all alone and on my own

I'm soaring all alone and on my own

Mittens sees something and nudges Doremi, and tells Poppu, they smile as they see a witch flying on her broom.__

I'm soaring all alone and on my own 

Then they fly to her, "Hi!" Doremi and Poppu said, the witch had short red hair and green eyes, and wore a violet dress and she had a meowth with a red collar, this is Jessie (from Pokemon as a teen.) "Um, can you turn that off?" Jessie asked, "I prefer to fly undisturbed." she snobbily said, "Oh, sure." Doremi said and turned off the radio, "I can tell your newbies leaving home." Jessie said, "Yeah, how'd you know?" Poppu asked, "Oh, easy, my talent is fortune telling." she said. "Sugoi!" Poppu said.

"What do you tell fortunes about?" Doremi asked, "I tell fortunes about love." she said, "What are your talents you two?" Jessie asked, "Well, we haven't thought about that..." Poppu said, Doremi noticed a town, "Sugoi is that your town?" she asked, "Yes, I'm going home to show off my new power." Jessie said, "Your town is so big." Poppu said, "Yes, to you, it may seem big." Jessie said, "Well gotta go, food luck!" she said, "Arigato!" the two said at the same time, "Ciao!" Jessie said, flying home.

Once she left, Mittens said, "Geez, what a snob! and did you see her meowth?" she asked, then stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry, "Mittens!" Doremi scolded, then it started to rain, "AHHHHH!!" they screamed as lightning flashed, then, they went into a train.

"Ugh, do we HAVE to stay here?" Mittens asked, "It's better than being out in the rain." Poppu said, "Oyasumi." Doremi said, "Oyasumi." Poppu responded, then all three of them fell asleep.


	2. A bumpy start

The next day, Poppu and Doremi woke up to something licking their feet, "Nani?" Doremi asked, then they heard a moo, "I knew we weren't alone!" Mittens said, then Doremi and Poppu giggled as the cows licked their feet, then Poppu went to the cows, "I think I hear cows!" Doremi said, "I thingk I SMELL cows!" Mittens said, "We didn't mean to fall asleep in your breakfast." she said, then the two went on the roof.

"Sugoi, Doremi, Mittens, look at the view!" Poppu said, then the two came up, "Sugoi, it's beautiful!" Doremi said, seeing the ocean, "Big deal, it's just a big puddle of water." Mittens said, "Look up ahead!" Doremi said, "Mmm-hmm, this would be interesting because?" Mittens questioned, "It's a city living on waves, isn't it wonderful?" Poppu said, "It's all right, I guess." Mittens said, "How lovely, I wonder if they have witches there." Poppu said, "Oh, great." Mittens said.

Doremi and Poppu got on their brooms, "Ready?" Doremi asked, "Set..." Poppu said, "GO!" they said at the same time, Mittens hopped on Doremi's broom, soon, they were in the air, "You OK?" Poppu asked Mittens, "Fine, just fine..." Mittens said, she looked a little queasy, "This is the place we've always imagined!" Doremi said, then they were in the town, "There's so many beautiful buildings!" Poppu said, "There are a lot of buildings, yes." Mittens said, "Mittens, look at all the cars!" Doremi said, amazed, "Yes, lots and LOTS of cars." Mittens said, "And the market!" Poppu said, "Much hustling and bustling." the black and white cat said, "Oh, Mittens, it's so amazing!" Doremi said, "And look at how many people there are!" Poppu said, "Too many if you ask me!" Mittens said.

"Wow it's two real witches!" an old man in the clock tower said, "Ohayou!" Doremi and Poppu said, "Do any witches live in this town?" Poppu asked, "No, you two are the first witches in this town!" he said, "Arigato!" they said, then flew away, then they were above the stree.

"Please don't tell me we're gonna land down there." Mittens said, "Of course we are!" Doremi said, All the people looked amzed when they saw Doremi and Poppu flying on their brooms, "Well, we're not too conspiculous." Mittens said, "They're looking at us." she said, "Smile so we make a good impression." Poppu said, "Good, day, hello, you'd think they've never seen two girls and their cat on broomsticks." Mittens said, then saw something, "Doremi, Poppu..." Mittens said, "BUS!!" she screeched, "KYAAAAH!" Doremi and Poppu screamed, as they flew wildly.

Then they turned at a corner, "Smooth, very smooth." Mittens said sarcastically, then they landed, people stared at them, "Ano ne..." Poppu said, "K-Konnichiwa, I'm Doremi and this is my little sister Poppu, we're witch apprentices!" Doremi said, a sweatdrop appeared at Poppu's head and she smiled nervously, so did Mittens, "Um, that's nice." an old lady said, then walked away, then Doremi and Poppu heard a whistle, a police officer named Officer Jenny appeared, "Hey, you kids!" she said, "You could've caused an accident on your brooms!" she said, "But, maam, we're new witch apprentices, we're supposed to fly around." Poppu said, "I'm going to have write you two up, now give me your names and address." she said, getting out a pad and pencil.

"Will you tell our parents?" Poppu asked, now this had Doremi worried, "Of course I will!" Jenny said, then you hear two voices shout "Thief, stop!" "Hold on!" Jenny said, "You two stay right here!" Jenny told Doremi and Poppu, then left, Doremi and Poppu stared for a bit, then started leaving, "Girls, she said stay there." Mittens said, "Well, we're not gonna get in trouble." Doremi said, as she and Poppu kept walking, until, two boys came up them, one had blue hair and the other had green hair, "Hi, my friend and I saw how you flew, you two were sugoi!" the blue haired boy said, Doremi and Poppu kept walking, but the two boys smiled and and followed them, "So you two are witch apprentices, huh?" The green haired boy asked, but they just ignored them and kept walking.

"Hey, aren't you two gonna say something?" The blue haired boy asked, confused, Then Doremi turned to him and glared, "You know it's rude to talk to a girl and not introduce yourself?" Doremi asked, then her and Poppu walked away, then the two smiled and kept following them.

Doremi sighed, "Come on Poppu and Mittens." She said, then her and Poppu got on their brooms and flew off, the boys smiled, then we see them trying to find somewhere to stay for a few nights, they are at a hotel tring to check in, but the manager was making it difficult, "Do you two have any I.D?" he asked, The two glared a little, "No sir, we don't have I.D's," Poppu said, getting a little ticked off, "But I need some sort of I.D. for you two to stay here, but another way you can check in is if you have your parents with you."

"Oh, never mind, come on Poppu." Doremi said, and began to walk away, so did Poppu, then we see them at a park, eating lunch, but for some reason they weren't eating their onigiris, "Girls, aren't you hungry?" Mittens asked, sort of worried, then they hear sirens and saw a police car, the two gasped and immediatly started to pack up, then they left.

Then it is sunset as we see them on a bridge, "Oh, Mittens, I don't think we're gonna fit in." Doremi said, "Me too." Poppu said, then a lady came out with her baby, another woman with green hair in oval-shaped buns came out, holding a binky, "Ma'am!" she called, but the woman kept walking off, not hearing her, the woman sighed, "Oh well, I'll call her tommorow." she said, walking away, Doremi realized their chance to get some respect, "Um maam, we could deliver it for you!" She said, smiling, "Eh?" Poppu asked, looking at her sister confused, Doremi winked at her, and she got the message and grinned, "Really?" the lady asked, surprised by their kind offer, they nodded, "Hai!" they said together, "Come on Mittens!" Poppu said, Mittens got onto Doremi's bag, they both got onto the bridge and leaped off, "NO, MATT!" the woman screamed, then she saw Doremi and Poppu fly on their brooms, "Wow!" she said.

The two boys from earlier saw them and joined the woman on the bridge, "They are sure cool witches." the blue-haired boy said, "Yeah." The woman said, with Doremi and Poppu, they landed gently in front of the woman, making her gasp, "Anou, the lady at the bakery wanted us to return this to you." Poppu said, holding out the binky, the baby was crying and instantly took it, the three began to laugh.

Then they returned to the shop where they woman and her husband were working, "Ah, come in, you two!" she happily said before giving a customer his change, the customer left, then Doremi handed the woman a note, "'Thank you for returning the binky, your delivery girls are really special.'" she read out loud, "Delivery girls?" She asked, then looked at the two, smiling, "Come upstairs, you two, I'll make some hot cocoa." she said, while they walked upstairs, Mittens saw the woman's husband stare at her like she was insane, making her feel uncomfortable.

Then they reached a kitchen-like room, the woman made hot chocolate for the two and put a bowl of cream out for Mittens, who happily lapped it up, the two witch apprentices explained their stories.

"So, witch apprentices in training huh?" she asked, "And I'll let you two stay here." she said, this caused the two girls to jump, "YOU'LL LET US STAY!?" Poppu asked/shouted, MajoRika chuckled, "Of course." she said, "Hai." Doremi said, sipping her hot chocolate, "Well I'm MajoRika." MajoRika said, "My name's Doremi, this is Poppu, my sister, and our cat Mittens." Doremi said, "Here." MajoRika said, then led them to a rather dusty room with two beds, an over, a table, and a window, "I would've had more time to clean it if I wasn't having a baby..." MajoRika said, "Well, call if you need anything you two." she said, "Hai!" the two said, then MajoRika left.

Mittens looked at the dust on her paws,"This isn't dust on the floor, it's flour...If you find a full white cat in the mornin', it's me." she said, Poppu ran her broom over one of the beds, letting the dust fly, "So dusty..." She muttered, "Eh, Poppu, mittens look at the view of the window!" Doremi said, amazed, Poppu rushed to her sister's side, "Sugoi, you can see the ocean!" Poppu said, Mittens sat on the windowsill and saw something she liked: a white german shepard with a red collar, "Hello, handsome!" she grinned, the dog saw her and smiled, but his owner called him, he winked at her lovingly before leaving, "Me-ow!" she grinned. (A/N: I know it's not in the script but I thought it'd be cute!)

Then later, it's nighttime, the girls are in their beds, Mittens is curled up on Poopu's bed in a ball, "Mittens, we've decided not to leave this town." Doremi said, "Hai, maybe we can stay here and meet people like MajoRika, who like us for who we are." Poppu agreed, they noticed Mittens was asleep, which means she wasn't listening, they both sighed and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Our first customer?

The next day, the sound of a foghorn woke Doremi up, she tried to go back to sleep, but had to use the bathroom, she went outside in her pink nightgown, went downstairs and into the bathroom, she was about to go out, but immediatly went back in when she heard someone come out, it was MajoRika's husband, he did a few stretches before going somewhere, Doremi quickly went upstairs, quietly closed the door, and let out a sigh of relief.

Soon, Poppu was up and they were both counting the money they had, "How much do you think a phone would cost?" Poppu asked, "A phone?" Mittens asked, "Yeah, we're gonna need one around here!" Doremi piped up happily, the two went to the window and brushed their hair, then put them back into their regular odangos, "I wanna ask you two something, you think the money you have will get you a phone, or at least get me some cat food, and another thing!" Mittens said.

Wizard Jim (MajoRika's husband) was putting bread rolls on the oven while MajoRika was putting bread loaves on the shelves behind the counters, the girls and Mittens came in, the girls were dressed, "Ohayou!" They said, "Well, look who's up, sleep well?" asked MajoRika, "Hai!" Poppu said, "Mm, those smell good, can we help?" Doremi asked, "Sure, go ahead." she said, Doremi and Poppu grabbed a tray of unbaked bread and followed her, teling her about something, 'Ooh, a delivery buisnuis, huh?" MajoRika asked, "Well, we only have one good skill and that's flying." Doremi said, "So, we thought a delivery service would be a good idea." Poppu said, "It's a great idea, Doremi's and Poppu's delivery service, and since you're staying here, you could get your very first account.." MajoRika said, "Really?" Poppu asked, "that's great!" Doremi said.

"we were planning on putting a phone upstairs." Poppu said, 'But a phone's so expensive." MajoRika said, "We have a little saved up already." Doremi said, "Ok, but don't waste your money." MajoRika said, 'What I think you should do, use our phone, here I'll make you a deal, since I'm expecting a baby, if you can mind the store once in a while, I'll let you have the room and the phone and I'll even throw in a free breakfast." MajoRika said winking.

"YES! we've got a deal!" they said at the same time, "we'll work hard!" Poppu said the two dashed by her, "Youre the greatest!" Doremi said, MajoRika giggled, soon the store was full of customers and the two were serving them, then they were cleaning the floor of their room, then they were done, "Mittens, come on we're done!" Doremi called, Mittens was the roof, 'We're gonna go shopping!" poppu said, "Great!" Mittens said jumping onto her shoulder.

"One can of cat food is all I ask.' Mittens said, "Ok, we'll see." Doremi said, then they were almost hit by a car when they walked into the street, "Girls, in the city, you can't just run into the street." Mittens said, 'Gomean, but at least we're alive." Doremi said, they walked by some girls talking, Poppu galred I wish we had something pretty to wear these dresses are so ugly..." she muttered.

They were now shopping in an aisle, Doremi looked at a frying pan then the price, "Sugoi, so expensive." she said, "Girls, look it's me!" Mittens said, pointing to a cup that had a cat that looked like her on it, they payed for the stuff they bought, 'Thank you, here's your change." the cashier said, handing Doremi the change.

"Any money left?" Mittens asked, "Not much, looks like all we can afford to eat is pancakes." Poppu said, "Hope I can keep my trim waist, i don't want that cute dog to think I'm-girls?" she asked, Doremi and Poppu were looking at shoes in a display window, "so expensive, " Poppu said, "But look how pretty they are, Mittens." she said, a car full of people was driving by, Kotake and Kimitaka were in it and they spotted the girls.

"Hey witches, remember us?" kotake asked, "How come your not flying?" Kimitaka asked, "Uh..." Poppu said, not sure how to reply, "It's us from the other day, remember?" Kotake asked, "You can tell their witches by their dresses, they glared and started walking away, the kids started snickering except for Kimitaka and Kotake, "wait, we didn't mean to offend you!" Kotake said.

With the girls they were near their room, "Girls, you can't just let what other people think bug you, you can be yourselves." Mittens said, just then, MajoRika came outside, "Oh girls, come on in, you got your first customer!" she said, "EH?" Poppu and Doremi said


	4. Mittens the toy?

The girls ran in and grabbed their brooms then went into the store and and saw a pont with a pink bowtie and a long black mane, she turned to the girls "Ah!" she said, "Girls this pony is Octavia and we were talking about your new delivery service." MajoRika said, "How charming." Octavia smiled, "My name's Doremi and this is my sister Poppu." Doremi said, "Do you think you can deliver this?" Octavia asked, holding a birdcage with a blanket on it, "Oh yes, we can." Poppu said, 'it's my nephew's birthday, but I'm afraid I'll never get it to the party on time." she said, "We can get it on time." Doremi said, Mittens looked at the toy and noticed something. 'That looks like me..." she said.

Soon the girls were flying and Poppu's broom had the cage, "I'm getting really used to the view." Doremi said, "I'm getting sick to my stomach." Mittens said, "I can't wait to see what's ahead." Poppu said, soon they were in another city, and flock of geese appeared behind them, "Wow.." Doremi said, "Oh look behind us wild geese!" Poppu said, "And they're coming with us!" she said and they gasped as they flew over the girls, then they started squawking, "what're they saying?" Poppu asked, "They say we should fly higer." Mittens said, 'Huh?" Doremi asked, "They said fly higher, there's a gust of wind coming." Mittens said, then a burst of wind canme and seperated the birds and hit the girls! "AAAH!" they screamed, "Hold on girls!" Mittens said, then she noticed something, 'POPPU THE CAGE!" Mittens yelled, they cage fell off Poppu's broom and into the forest, the girls hung on for dear life as they dangled off their brooms, then they got back on and manged to rescue the cgae but they fell into the foret where a raven squawked.

Poppu and Doremi had landed in a tree where the raven's nest was, "Oh a nest!" Poppu said, "Gomenasai-" Poppu said but was cut off when the raven started attacking them, "Leave us alone!" Doremi said, then they flew out, "We weren't trying to steal your eggs, really!" Poppu said, soon the bird flew away, 'Oh thank goodness!" Doremi said, then they saw the geese from before, "Oh look at them." Poppu said, "Girls we got a problem!" Mittens said, the girls looked at her, "The toy fell out!" Mittens said, "We gotta go back!" Doremi said, "Back to where?" Mittens asked, "Back to where we fell!" Doremi said, but they saw all the ravens, "what are they saying?" Poppu asked, ;They're calling you eggstealers and you don't wanna know what else!" Mittens said, "And if I were you two, i wouldn't go back down again!" she said, 'we have to, come on!" Doremi said, "Oh no, girls brace yourselves!' Mittens yelled, then the girls started to scream as the birds attacked them, "Go away, leave us alone stop it!" Poppu yelled hitting some of the birds with the cage.

Soon the birds flew away as soon as they were far from the forest, "Maybe we should rethink our plans..." Poppu said, "I find this an insult, people hire witches to do their dirty work!" Mittens said, "That was a long time ago ok?" Doremi asked, "Maybe we should go in after dark, go in, get it, get out." Mittens said, "We won't be able to make it on time, then she thought of something.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING!" Mittens said as she was now in the cage, "You can pretend to be the doll until we get the real one!" Poppu said, then they saw a house, "Hold on, hold still." Doremi said, 'Can I breathe?" Mittens asked, "No, no breathing." Poppu said, Mittens whimpered, this was gonna be a long night for her.


	5. Getting Mittens Back

Soon they landed at a house, "Looks tough..." Doremi said as she rang the doorbell, "Oh boy, it must be my present from aunt Octavia!" a colt with brown spots galloped up to them, "Give it to me!" he said taking the cage from Poppu, he then looked inside and saw Mittens and got an annoyed look, "This is dumb." he said but giggled and ran away with Mittens, 'You're a bit late." a mare said, "After my sister called, we wondered where you were." she said, "Uh, we'll need your signature please." Doremi said, getting a notebook out, the mare signed it, "Mum, can I put the parrot in the cage?" the colt asked, "Ok but don't let it fly out!" the mare said, the colt nodded and ran off, "Uh, we have to run, enjoy your gift!" Doremi said, then they flew off.

Soon Mittens was on the floor, she watched as the colt tried to grab the parrot and put it in the cage, "Come on, I got a new home for you!" he growled, Mittens widened her eyes in fear as she saw a giant German Shepard sleeping, "Please hurry, girls." she squeaked, the German Shepard then started to smell, and smelled Mittens, and woke up.

Back in the woods, Doremi and Poppu were trying to look for the stuffed cat, "I know it fell by here, somewhere." Doremi said, as they looked, they found a cabin, and in the window was the stuffed cat!, "Oh there you are!" Doremi said then they went to the door, which was open, "Hello? Anyone here?" Poppu asked, but inside they saw a bed with a canvas and a bunch of paints and paintbrushes, "Anyone here!" Doremi asked, "Yeah We're on the roof, come on up!" another voice said, they climbed up a ladder and saw two pegasi, one had yellow fur and had a sketchpad in her hooves, "Fluttershy, get her still." one said, "Midnight, please be a good girl and sit still for Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy said gently, trying to calm the crow down, which it did, "Thanks." the other mare said, it turns out she was drawing the crow and it looked pretty good, this impressed Doremi and Poppu, but remembered what they came for, "Uh, you know that cat doll you have? It's ours, we dropped it." Poppu said

Soon they were heading back inside the cottage, "Why didn't ya tell us sooner you needed it?" Rainbow Dash asked before flying off and coming back with it, "Here ya go, you were right on time, Fluttershy was starting to get fond of it." Rainbow said with a chuckle, "Thank you!" Doremi said before noticing something, "Oh no, his head's coming off!" Poppu said, there was a tear in the neck, "Oh no, it must've been the crows." Fluttershy said, "This is terrible, we can't give it to her like this.; Doremi said, then Rainbow got an idea, "Hey, we can work out a deal!" she said.

We see Doremi and Poppu cleaning the floors, Rainbow had her arm around Fluttershy as Fluttershy was sewing the doll's neck, "So, with your sister alone huh?" Rainbow asked, "Yup!" Poppu said, "Your doll's almost done." Fluttershy said.

We then see the house from earlier with the boy watching tv, "David, your guests are gonna be here soon!" his mother called but he was too entranced by the tv to listen, "David, tv off now!" his mother snapped, "Ok, ok!" David said, turning it off then running out, Mittens then looked at the German Shepard,who was sleeping but woke up looking at Mittens, wagging his tail a bit. Mittens gulped and started sweating bullets, watching as the dog got up and sniffed her before licking her, making her go stiff, the dog then laid down by her, surprising Mittens.

It was soon sunset and Fluttershy finished the doll, "I'm done!" she called, making the girls run out and take it, "Thank you so much!" the two said, "Better go get Mittens before it's too late." Rainbow said, "But we're not done." Poppu said, "No worries, you've done enough." Rainbow said, the two got on their brooms, "Thanks!" they called before taking off.

We go back to the house and the family is eating dinner, "I guess I can't call it my stuffed cat anymore." David said, making the family laugh, "He just adores that stuffed cat, he won't leave it alone!" the mom said, referring to the German Shepard, who slowly got up, picking Mittens up and going to the door and scratching at it, David then opened it, "Shut the door when you're done, ok?" he asked before leaving the dog then went outside and set Mittens down, who quickly got up and ran to the girls, "Mittens!" Poppu said, hugging the cat, "What took you!?" Mittens asked, "Sorry!" Doremi said, taking Mittens and hugging her.

Mitten pointed at the dog, "Rover here helped me escape." she said, "I bet if we asked him to take the stuffed cat, he'd do it, he's surprisingly a good dog." Mittens said, making Doremi hold the stuffed cat up to him, "Could you take this in, please?" she asked, Rover took it into his mouth then went inside, closing the door.

We see them flying back, "Hungry?" Doremi asked Mittens, who yawned, "No, I'm tired!" she said, "Me too, hey the ponies who sewed the stuffed cat said they want us to come back so they can do some drawings of us." Poppu said, "Really now?" Mittens asked, Doremi nodded.

* * *

well, I know it's been forever but I'll try to update more!

R&R please!


End file.
